


Music and Snow

by Theincaprincess



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: Richard and you are spending time away in a Log Cabin and he gives you a special musical Christmas present





	Music and Snow

Laying on the large bed you watched the falling snow outside, hearing the crackling of the log fire that was slowly feeling the room with the much-needed warmth, to fight the cold away that had started to slowly creep into the room.

Rolling over you noticed the man of your dreams sitting next to the fire with a soft smile on his face sitting on the chair he pulled the Cello out of its bag and placed it in between his legs, raising his fingers to the strings he began to gently caressing them, while his right hand was in a steady flow moving the bow across the bottom strings making the cabin filled with the sweet sounds of the music, watching him playing the instrument you slowly started to lose yourself in the music and his movements, smiling to yourself as well in the peaceful moment, sitting up in the bed you crossed your legs and pulled the cover closer to you, resting your elbows on your knees and holding your chin up softly humming along to the tune that Richard was playing, “did I wake you up love?” hearing the deep tone you smiled and shook your head “no darling, I was just enjoying the music you were playing” pulling the covers off yourself you made you way over to him and kissed his cheek “Tea?” You asked getting a nod in response.

Carrying the two streaming hot mugs back to the bedroom you followed the new music stopping at the door to the familiar tune, Watching you stop at the door Richard’s eyes was glued to your frame as he noticed your body langue relax even more when you recognised the song he was playing which happened to be into the west from lord of the rings, that he had been spending months learning it for you as part of your Christmas present, watching your eyes feel with happy tears as you walked over to him, placing the mugs down, on the side table you sat in front of Richard listening to the music.

Watching him finished the song and reaching for his mug you couldn’t help but say “that was beautiful Richard” while you wiped your eyes and matched it with teary smile, placing the cup back down on the side table Richard had his well known side smirk on his face “not as beautiful as you love” making you blush a little, placing the cello to the side he tapped his knee, getting up off the floor you went and sat on his knee, snuggling into his chest as you both started to watch the snow still falling outside while the sound of the cracking fire filled the room and the warmth from it started to make you feel sleepy, noticing your sleepy state, Richard picked up his book and started to read it out loud to you, as his deep voice rumbled in his warm chest you felt your eyelids get heavy and slowly you slipped into sleep thinking this was one of the most perfect days you have ever had.


End file.
